Despertar
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Basado en la canción "Despertar" de Alex Ubago... ¿Qué sucede cuando acaba un romance pero tú todavía amar a alguien?


_**Disclaimer:**_

Pues ese rollo... No soy J.K Rowling... Bla, bla, bla... Los personajes son de ellla, bla, bla, bla... La canción es una de mis favoritas y también una de la persona que amo... Es de Alex Ubago. Una historia real... Algo cursi, pero así me siento...

_**Dedicado a..**_

A tí Emmanuel, querías un nuevo fict y aquí está... Dedicado a tí, hoy que te ví me dí cuenta de todo lo que siento por tí, espero que algún día me puedas querer tanto como yo a tí...

_**El motivo de mi inspiración:**_

Precisamente vos, te amo niño... Nunca dejé de quererte, muchas veces traté de negarlo, de olvidar mis sentimientos, de enterrarte, te borrarte de mí, de olvidarte... Pero hoy me dí cuenta de que sigues en mí pero no forzaré a que algo más pase entre los dos, pero podría morir en paz tan sólo con besarte una vez más, te amo.

Sin más que decir aquí está... **_"Despertar_**".

..Un suspiro, una carta... Una lágrima.

Un beso,

_**Viridiane Wood**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"Háblame de algo más,**_

_**todavía no me quiero marchar"**_

Ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa tan tierna, tan enigmática, tan romántica, se veía tan frágil, tan dócil, tan delicado... Pero nunca perdía eso que lo caracterizaba: Su sonrisa, su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa.

Nunca podría olvidar lo que sentía por él, lo que pasó entre los dós, la vez que me dijo adiós, los "te quiero" que me guardé, los besos que no le dí, las caricias que no derramé sobre él, los sentimientos que escondí... Y el "Te amo" que jamás pronuncíe.

No quiero perderlo, lo perdí una vez: por orgullo, por despecho, por mi inmadurez, no quiero perderlo de nuevo y aunque sé que no es mío, que no lo tengo, con el simple hecho de saber que cuento con él y que es mi amigo de nuevo, lo siento tan cerca como cuando le dí aquel beso..

_**"Quiero saber de tí esas cosas que nadie sabe,**_

_**quiero llegar más allá"**_

Quiero escuchar, en tan solo un silencio, un "te quiero" salir de sus labios, quiero que con su mirada me diga que soy todo para él... Y quiero que sus labios pronuncien, por tan sólo una vez, que no me quiere perder, que le dé tan sólo una oportunidad, que tan sólo lo bese una vez más para irse en paz... Pero hoy sé, que nada de eso sucederá, que tan sólo es un maldito sueño, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar...

Quiero ser algo más que una amistad para él, quiero que me pueda amar tanto como yo a él, quiero besarlo una vez más, quiero decirle "te amo" hasta que mi voz desaparezca, quiero transmitirle, con tan sólo una mirada, todo el amor que siento por él, que nunca desaparecerá y que siempre estará ahí para cuando decida regresar, quiero amarlo hasta la eternidad... Quiero pertenercerle, amarle hasta el final de mi existencia, hasta el resto de mis días..

Hoy que lo ví se me olvidó todo, lo que me prometí, se me olvidó que me juré olvidarlo para siempre, que nunca dejé de quererlo, que nunca dejaré de sentir esto que siento...

_**"Esque tengo una duda, verás,**_

_**y no sé si me lo podría explicar.**_

_**Es como ver un gran abismo ante mis ojos.. **_

_**Y no sé si lo quiero saltar"**_

Ese era el gran abismo, el peor de mis miedos: si algún día me podría querer como yo a él, si algún día me podría amar como yo le amo, si algún día el podría regresar a mí, mi miedo era su reacción.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? Nunca lo sabría y nunca lo sabré si no tengo el valor para enfrentar a mis sentimientos, pero no quiero. ¿Y si no me quiere? Lo perdería para siempre, nunca podría volver a afrontarlo, ya había sucedido eso una vez y no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo, lo amo tanto que no creo soportar tal dolor...

¿Por qué sentí estoy hoy que lo ví? ¿No se supone que la lo olvidé? Pero lo único que olvidé fue demostrarle que lo amaba... Lo que olvidé fue decirle "te quiero" cuando lo tenía a mi lado. Lo extraño, lo amo, pero no puedo olvidar todo lo que pasé a su lado.

Y ahora no sé qué hacer, no quiero afrontar mi miedo, pero tampoco quiero no afrontarlo, es más fuerte mi miedo a perderlo que todo lo que existe...

_**"Vivo tantos momentos que detendría el tiempo.**_

_**Y otros, en cambio, me hacen sentir tanto miedo.**_

_**Dime: ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Dime: ¿Qué puedo hacer?"**_

Hay veces en que quisiera regresar el tiempo, para recordar ese momento en el que me besó, para regresar al pasado y poder decirle "te amo", para poder acariciarlo y poder decirle lo que siento.

... Pero eso es imposible

Si lo volviera a conocer me enamoraría de él una y otra y otra vez, aún sabiendo lo que va a pasar, aunque sé que tal vez unos momentos me daría miedo revivirlos, no importa, porque todo lo que viví con él fue amor, sé que aunque algunos momentos fueron algo crueles, los demás fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida...

¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quiera? ¿Qué puedo hacer para afrontar mis miedos?

_**"Gira tu mundo y no sabes si estás despierta.**_

_**Quieres llegar adentro y no encuentras la puerta.**_

_**Vuelves a preguntar y no hay una respuesta:**_

_**para comprender cada realidad, para ver la luz, para despertar..."**_

Y sí... Gira el mundo, la vida sigue pero yo no puedo vivir, no puedo seguir... No sé qué pasa en el mundo, no sé que sucede porque estoy tan encerrada y tan apartada en mi realidad que no importa lo que suceda a su alrededor... He intentado olvidarlo tantas veces, pero no he podido, quiero salir de esto...

Quiero olvidar lo que siento y enterrarlo a él para siempre... Quiero volver a vivir como cuando él estaba conmigo.

¿En qué fallé? ¿Qué hizé mal? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente linda para él? ¿Acaso no lo podía llenar como él a mí? ...Tal vez, pero él único que sabe la respuesta es él, porque para mí, desde que se fue, ya no hay vida, ya no hay nada...

No hay respuesta para nada, ni para saber qué hacer, ni para saber qué decir, ni para saber cómo afrontar mis miedos... No sé cómo decirle que lo amo, quiero acariciarlo y besarlo por última vez, ese es mi último deseo: El estar junto a él, el besarlo, el volverlo a acariciar y el que él me pueda decir "te amo".

_**"Tengo algo dentro de mí, tantas cosas aún que vivir...**_

_**Y tapo mis ojos con mis manos cada día para no ver el mundo sufir"**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí está, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review :D. Me harían muy feliz, jajajaj, espero que lean mis otros ficts, porfa:P

Besos, cuídense,

_**Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
